Nami Yakamashi
Nami Yakamashi (やかましいナミ, Yakamashi Nami) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of the Arumaze clan, as well as the Fourth Hokage. __TOC__ Background Born on a day like any other when the first sightings of snowflakes gilded the vast forests of Fire Country, Nami's arrival in this world did not signify anything special apart from a ray of sunshine for the Yakamashi. First of her name, she is the second child of Haru and Honoka Yamakashi and part of a lasting lineage that extends far before the creation of the Hidden Villages. It is believed that the family’s ancestry spans back to the first of the Arumaze, who had nestled in the blooming islands of Hostprings Country. At the time known as the Akiyama, they followed the Kodama faith with passionate devotion, preaching close connection with nature and its children, which inevitably represented their faith in the Mother. Following these teachings, they participated in the discovery of Medical Ninjutsu after one hundred and fifty tedious years and the consequent opening of the islands to the rest of the world. It was in this expanding policy that the household was joined by the prominent Samurai admiral Yakamashi Kaito, who had been swayed by the beauty and kindness of Akiyama Yumi. Their union laid out the foundations of the present family ideals, forged by the compassion and benevolence of the Arumaze and the discipline and ideals of the Samurai. After the eruption of the slumbering volcano, the Yakamashi predecessors followed the call of the Great War, tending to the wounded and mending the scars of the landscape, until finally settling in the now-known Fire Country. Lodged in a family house of rich culture near the river neighbouring the Leaf, Nami cherished a typical childhood with promising stories of ancestors and their noble feats, dotted across titles like Grand Admiral or Head Medic. A slight disturbance in the family's happiness was the sudden disappearance of the eldest brother Ryou or, rather, his exile. Allegedly, the firstborn had violated archaic Yakamashi traditions and was stripped of the family name, together with the privileges that came with it. In light of this, all of the resources were streamed into Nami's education, groomed to be a fine exemplar of the bloodline by several private mentors. Her curriculum followed lessons with strict timing, ranging from history to tactics, psychology to Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu to etiquette. In time, the girl’s talents widely progressed by the standards of the dynasty, to a degree moulding her into what she is today. However, Nami had always dreamt of sailing through the world on her ship and coming against various enemies with her katana and even sharper wit, having spent her free time reading cloak-and-sword novels. With the inevitable departure from home, the time approached to exercise the gathered knowledge in real life, as Nami's path delivered her to the imposing gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Here, she graduated from the Shinobi Academy with excellency, having succeeded through studying alone to the point of pride. Her unfolding business skills, mixed with her statistics and knowledge of history and strategy have set her on a path of prosperity, as she adorns the Leaf's headband. Her life within the village proved to be one of great challenges and achievements, intertwined with disappointments and frustrations. As a Genin, Nami thrived within the social circles of her peers in order to let her guards crumble and feed off the rich environment. Learning from each and every one she met, she instilled herself as a lawfully good and moral person. No matter the conflicts she might've found herself in, she managed to come out with a new lesson learnt and an affirmation of camaraderie. But despite her best attempts to prove herself, the kunoichi was overlooked by the Council, and while her friends and acquaintances climbed the village ranks weekly, she remained within the walls of the library where she studied her insecurities away. All that changed with the death of Lord Third and the amassing Council Elections. Jumping on the opportunity head-on, Nami managed to join the rest of the candidates in the advertisement of her skills. To her surprise, she exited the polls with the highest amount of votes, which came to her as both a blessing and a curse, especially once the mantle of Hokage fell upon her shoulders. Humbled and surprised, the Yakamashi searched for comfort in the glances of her compatriots, alas some of them responded with nothing but cruel comments of ignorance. Time was all she needed to instil herself as a prominent figure, and through swift reformations and meetings, Nami embraced her newfound role with pride and devotion. Delicate intricacies did not escape her grasp, while she maintained a visible stance towards the rest of the village, often seen walking among the people or training next to her fellow Shinobi. Determined to bring another Golden Era, if not even a greater one, Nami has set on a path of peace and serenity, knowledge and prosperity. Personality With a lifetime that has only stepped onto the steps of puberty, one could merely imagine the tides of conflicting emotions that clash within the mind of a teenager, as Nami is no exception to this rule. Her innate affinity to Medical Ninjutsu has introduced unlimited expansions to her mental perception, wrapped in a fine ribbon of critical thinking. True to her youthful age, the girl does not lack the typical curiosity that provides the desire to constantly seek answers to various questions, forming her understanding of the world. A historian and an explorer by heart, the kunoichi is frequently driven to recklessness from the thrill of research, knowledge and inventions, and the not so appreciated consequences it brings. Arrogance, however, has never tainted Nami's demeanour, provided that power was at no time a goal to achieve. Within society, the Yakamashi's stoic and decisive demeanour typically manages to hide her timid and shy nature, but in the unfortunate event that her defences are crumbled, she is prone to resolve to awkward actions. The nomadic heritage of the Arumaze has instructed her to never judge a book by its cover, as every story has a myriad of facades worth studying. Nevertheless, this might sometimes present reluctance to assist an ally if they exhibit irrational or prejudiced behaviour. Reliable facts and logic have made keeping secrets and contemplating crooked business to inevitably bring bizarre manners in the girl, the truth quickly finding itself rising to the surface. With her appointment as Hokage, the kunoichi learnt to embrace a more regal and formal appearance, yet still true to her nature. Bowing to everyone that offered her the same courtesy because of her rank, she always refers to the people of her village as comrade. A woman of the people, it's not rare for her to mention that any traditional cues for her position are accepted only if the person in front is truly set in those ways, while she herself prefers to be referred to as Nami. Appearance A short and slim individual, Nami hardly stands out of the crowd for she is barely sighted in one. No evident physical prowess remains in her grasp, as her frame is denied any kind of a healthy bulk. Her silky pale skin is adorned by a simple in fashion bodysuit that fits her like a glove, yet its thermal qualities don't fail to shelter her from petrifying winds. If not sporting the traditional oversized Hokage regalia that hangs on her like a bag, she can be seen in the customary Jounin uniform. With a striking contrast to her complexion, copper locks rush down each side of her cheeks in a well-rounded bob, occasionally adjusted behind her protruding ears. The Yakamashi's facial expression is a malleable definition of her emotions, easily distinguished in her evocative indigo blue eyes, knitted brows or pouting lips. A pair of oversized cosmetic glasses hang by the tip of her pointy nose, serving as an effective accessory for intellectual appearances and dramatic effects. Exquisite and precise in her movements to the best of her capabilities, the young woman's curious oddities often express themselves in her day-to-day life, from not stepping on the lines of pavement tiles to wise offerings of advice. Abilities Due to the focus on her studies, Nami initially lacked any particular combat skill, other than the fundamental skills in Kenjutsu she had learnt from her childhood tutors. It is because of her diligence in her studies that the girl struggled in fighting situations, significantly availing from the aid of more battle-oriented teammates. Through intensive training and perfection of her skill, however, she submerged deeply into the disciplines of her lineage to retrieve the Yakamshi's unique swordsmanship skills. In actual combat, the Yakamashi frequently relies on misleading her opponents, either by allowing them to think they've outsmarted her so that they lower their guard, or letting them think they've defeated her so that they will approach her, and she can strike them with a precisely measured attack. The most defining skill is her proficiency in chakra control, allowing her to perform a technique with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Naturally, this is due to her specialisation in Medical Ninjutsu, and when not overwhelmed by her insecurities, she lives up to the reputation of an Arumaze. Her intelligence is consistently valuable too, making her observational enough to guess an opponent's tactics from a brief scan of the battlefield and pick up on otherwise minor inconsistencies in conversation. She has an excellent memory, able to quickly piece together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across to form a hypothesis. Trivia * The name "Yakamashi" means noisy or clamorous, but depending on the context, it may also mean faultfinding or critical, as well as much-discussed or particular. * Nami's hobbies consist of playing strategy and quiz games and memorising new material for her medical studies. * Her favourite food is everything spicy, but she has an intolerance for anything sour. * Nami doesn't seem to be a worshipper of any particular religion, although she finds them potent in controlling large masses of people. Category:Konoha Characters Category:Arumaze Characters Category:Characters